Year of the Spark: July 9
by Sparky Army
Summary: Elizabeth was looking around the infirmary, eyes wide like a kid in a candy shop, when out of nowhere said, “I haven’t slept in four days!”


A/N: Ok so this is really out of character, but that was what I was going for with this

_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone who might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Authors Notes (BlusSkys91): Ok so this is really out of character, but that was what I was going for with this. This is for Chris, my newly converted Sparky shipper YAY!!

Caffeine High

"Hi Carson!" Elizabeth chirped.

"Hello Elizabeth. Are you feeling ok love?"

"Oh yeah, fine, fine, never better."

"Good." Carson stared at her questioningly.

Elizabeth was looking around the infirmary, eyes wide like a kid in a candy shop, when out of nowhere said, "I haven't slept in four days!"

"What?" Carson stretched eyes now as wide as Elizabeth's as he stared at her.

Elizabeth continued to stare back, and was doing so when John walked in.

"What's up?" he said, sauntering up behind Elizabeth.

Elizabeth spun on her heals, looked him dead in the eyes and said with, every word becoming higher "I will never blink!"

John leaded backwards in shock, his eye now too matching both the doctor and Elizabeth's.

"Carson?" he asked questioningly and in a concerned yet shocked tone, as his eyes darted back and forth between the two.

Carson shrugged, his jaw was still on the floor.

"Elizabeth, what's the matter with you?" John asked, wanting to get some answers as to what happened to their normally quite dignified leader.

"Oh John, Rodney came up with this stuff you put in coffee, it makes it ten times stronger than usual!" she stated, her eyes widening more if possible. "I've had sixteen cups!"

"Oh did he?" John was going to kill Rodney.

"Yup you should try it!" Elizabeth said, grinning.

She started to skip around the room.

"Carson," was all John said before Carson threw a hand up to stop him.

"I know what you're thinking, but don't." Carson said, knowing very well John wanted to kill Rodney, because Rodney more than likely had never run any tests on this new wonder caffeine enhancer of his to see if there were any side effects.

Just then Elizabeth stopped right in front of John, a mischievous grin crossing her face. The next second her lips were on his.

John was taken so off guard that he couldn't think to do anything but kiss her back.

Carson was staring with his jaw on the floor again.

After a few more, seconds Elizabeth broke the kiss, and started to giggle like a school girl as she trotted out of the room.

John was still in shock.

One Hour Later…..

Elizabeth bounced into her office and was greeted by two other women who were just as, if not more, hyper than her.

"Indeed you were right Elizabeth. This stuff Rodney has invented is quite excellent!" Teyla exclaimed at an extremely high rate of speed, her pupils just as wide as Elizabeth's.

"Who would have thought McKay would have actually done something useful to the human race!" Laura Cadman screeched, her voice becoming higher and higher as she spoke, at the end becoming almost inaudible.

"I KISSED JOHN!" Elizabeth yelled, and then started jumping up and down.

The other two joined her, hopping in a little circle.

"That is something you wanted to do for a very long time, no?" Teyla said at the same rate of speed as before.

"YES!" Elizabeth confirmed, her smile widening along with her eyes.

Laura stopped jumping, causing the other two to stop also and look at her questioningly. She looked at the floor, like she was pondering something, then back up at the girls and said, "I think I forgot to blink, anywho, YAY for Elizabeth!!" clapping her hands and resumed jumping up and down in a circle. The other two followed her lead.

Laura stopped abruptly again and started gazing dreamily out one of the big widows of Elizabeth's office.

Teyla and Elizabeth turned to see what she was staring at. Carson.

He and John where walking towards the office, with Rodney in toe behind John looking rather miserable.

A smile formed on Laura's lips. She winked at Elizabeth and gave both her and Teyla a nod, before rushing out the door and bounding up to Carson.

Teyla and Elizabeth followed her directly.

"Hi!" Laura chirped, right before following in her friend's example, and kissing Carson in front of the whole gate room

Carson eyes widened before he finally gave into Laura's kiss.

Teyla and Elizabeth started giggling and jumping up and down again, getting strange glances from John. Rodney's mouth was hanging open.

John looked at Rodney and said, "No side effects huh?"

Rodney just stared.

"Oh my head," Elizabeth groaned as she lay in a bed in the infirmary.

"My head in also pounding," Teyla responded from the bed next to her.

"Uuuuhhhh," was all that was heard from Laura, who was lying in the bed on the other side of Elizabeth.

"How are we doing ladies?" Carson inquired after walking up to their beds.

John appeared in the room a few moments later.

"How are they Carson?" John asked, taking a place next to Carson.

"I was just asking them," Carson stated, looking at John, then back at the girls.

"Uuuuuhhhh," all three replied at once.

"Yeah that's what Rodney thought," John muttered, trying to hold back a smile.

"Where is that ungrateful…" Laura started to get out of bed and Carson was quick to stop her.

"Ahhh," she moaned, then fell back into the bed.

"He's in his lab," John said looking over at Laura, "he made an antidote for the stuff he created, I just left him actually. Told him to stay where he was, didn't think you would want to see him." John glanced over at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth could feel her cheeks start burning red. Why did she have to remember what happed, she thought.

John gave her his flyboy smirk before looking over at Teyla. "Poor Ronon, he had to be on the main land with Radek," John said trying to hold in laughter, then winking at Teyla, "He had to miss all the action."

Teyla knew what he was implying instantly and started blushing slightly, which was a strange occurrence for the Athosian Warrior. The only response Teyla gave to the comment was politely smiling and nodded in John direction.

John looked back at Elizabeth.

"John I'm.." Elizabeth started to apologize, but John cut her off.

"We'll talk later," he stated winking at her before shoving his hands in his pockets and leaving the room.

Carson gave Laura a peck on the cheek before leaving himself.

"Well thanks to Rodney, our relationships out." Laura breathed a sigh, and the look on her face confirmed Elizabeth's suspicions that she was plotting the way she was going to kill McKay.

Elizabeth smiled. If John was really not mad and if the look on his face had meant what she thought it did, she was going to have to kiss Rodney McKay.


End file.
